There are various container assemblies currently used in the "take-out" food industry which are capable of transporting and storing food for a temporary period. It is important that such containers may be sealed to prevent the leakage and/or spoilage of food while in transport or storage. Currently, there are various designs available for such a purpose in the food industry.
An example of such a container consists of a lid and base portion that, upon mating form a seal to prevent leakage and spoilage. These containers are made of various materials including an aluminum base having a cardboard lid and a plastic base with a plastic lid. Specifically, an aluminum base forms a seal with the lid by the folding of the base around the peripheral to grasp the lid. This seal is not effective at preventing the food from leaking out of the container through the seal, especially when liquid is contained within the container. In addition, such containers are inconvenient because the assembly and disassembly proves to be both time consuming and messy.
Containers which consist of a base and lid made of plastic typically have only one or two seals to prevent the flow of food out of the container area and to prevent the introduction of bacteria and air into the container. With such containers, however, food leakage can occur when one or both seals are broken. Typical double seal containers provide two identical seals, one interior to the other. The seals have small surface areas to prevent the flow of food, liquids and/or air. Disadvantageously, the small surface area of the seals results in failure of the seal more often than acceptable. In addition, double seal containers typically have the two seals located right next to each other, so that if food has leaked through one seal, it is highly likely that the food will leak through the other. In other words, the placement of the seals on the currently available containers does not allow the seals to reinforce each other because they are close in proximity.
There are also available certain containers having three seals. Again, as with the double and single seal containers, the surface area of the seals is small and the proximity of the seals is close. Therefore, the likelihood of failure of theses seals is great.
Yet another example of a container currently available in the "take-out" food industry are the traditional Chinese Food take-out containers. These containers are made completely of cardboard. These containers form a seal on top by the folding over of interlocking flaps. This seal is not airtight and thus, leakage is a common occurrence. In addition, food often leaks out of the bottom of such containers because the bottom is composed of one piece of cardboard folded to form the container. Thus, there are gaps in the container, along the folds. In addition, the cardboard of the container weakens easily and is not effective for storing food that may be left over.
Considering the great number of containers in use in the take-out industry, there is a need for a container having a seal which prevents food leakage and spoilage. In addition, there is a need for a container which may be easily and readily assembled and disassembled. In addition, the container must be of such quality such that it is capable of storing foods for some length of time. Yet another desirable feature is for a container that may be easily and compactly stored.